


Born on the Fourth of July

by VelvetSky



Series: Glorious Times [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Steve Rogers, F/M, Fourth of July, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Peggy Carter references, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Tony throws a retro 40s 4th of July party. Steve is not amused. Thor brings an Asgardian keg and shares it with Steve. Steve gets a little fuzzy. And there is Darcy all dolled up, hair curled, red dress, red lips, all curves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge. Day 9 Prompt: Mistaken Identity.
> 
> This story does NOT follow any of the other prompts. This is it's own verse.
> 
> Unbetaed, sorry for any spelling/grammar/typo etc crap still in there. Hope everyone likes the mistaken identity.

The Fourth of July. And Steve's birthday. He had just wanted to let it quietly pass, it was usually how his birthdays had always been, at least the better ones.

Tony of course had to make a thing of it. He claimed it was all in the name of the birth of the nation, and a little patriotism. Steve had the distinct sensation it was more about fucking with his head. A themed Fourth of July bash at the Tower. The theme being retro, 40s, World War II era style. Steve had been nearly forced into his old military uniform, and dragged to the party. He would have liked nothing more than to have dodged the whole thing.

When Thor showed up within the first half hour with a barrel of Asgardian ale or or something, it was Asgardian and it was strong, and Steve could feel it, that was all he cared about. If he had to go through this surreal reenactment of the better times of the 40s, which he never really got to experience for real, he damn well wanted to be buzzing while it happened. Every time his glass got empty, it seemed Thor was there to refill him. Steve had three within an hour, he didn't even realize how hard it was hitting him until he'd gotten the third down. He wasn't used to it, and he may have been drinking it harder and faster than Thor was. Steve hardly even noticed when he went for his next refill, that Thor had his lovely little lady friend tucked under his arm. But then Jane was a tiny thing, and Steve was fairly tipsy. Still Thor refilled him, though he may have said something about slowing down. Steve wasn't exactly sure though, he wasn't that focused. Apparently he was a fairly chilled drunk, mostly meandering around, looking vaguely confused, but also sort of content.

And then he turned around and spotted her. Darcy Lewis, he'd seen her around before, Jane's assistant. She was gorgeous, and funny, and kind. Steve had fumbled his way through a handful of conversations with her, and each one had left him wanting her more. She had been sweet and charming each time, giggling politely, and making him feel like he wasn't making a fool of himself, even though he knew he was. Of course, with all the 40s music and attire, and the fourth full glass of Asgardian, whatever he was drinking, Steve's brain was getting a little bit bleary. It was all kind of like a fuzzy dream at that point, and he didn't really recognize it was Darcy. He saw her and Peggy flashed through his mind.

The red dress and red lips, hair curled just so, and those curves. Steve was staring, really staring. It was like a flashback to that bar during the war, after he rescued Bucky and Peggy strolled on in. The whole bar had stopped dead in its tracks for Peggy. Steve had struggled to use words, Bucky had filled them in for him. His mouth was just a bit open as his gaze dragged up and down over Darcy.

Darcy hadn't minded coming to the party, she enjoyed parties, and it was a fun excuse to get dressed up. Though she'd spent the last half hour sitting by the bar nursing a drink, at least it was an open bar. Darcy had arrived with Jane, but she'd quickly been swallowed up under Thor's arm. Darcy had mingled, chatted with a few people, even danced a couple songs with one fellow from Human Resources before parking herself at the bar.

Moving slowly up behind her, he leaned in close to her ear. "You look beautiful." While Steve was currently in some hazy 1940-something moment in his brain where he thought he was talking to Peggy again, the statement was not untrue in regards to Darcy. It was something he thought every time he saw her, something he wished he had the nerve to tell her.

At least a half dozen people had brushed up behind her to order something at the bar, she'd stopped paying attention to the sensation of people moving around just behind her. She'd been gazing out the windows a bit, and glancing over to where Jane was sitting with Thor. Darcy didn't pay attention until someone leaned in close and spoke. She turned to glance, and she felt herself flush a little, especially given the voice alone told her who said it before her eyes confirmed that it was Steve Rogers who'd just said she was beautiful. "Thanks."

"I'm not completely sure what I'm even doing here." She turned in her chair while he spoke so she was facing him, her knees softly brushing and then resting against the outside of his thigh. Steve had no desire to move a muscle at that point.

"Well, seems like everyone is here. And isn't it your birthday?" Darcy smiled at him as he set his empty glass down on the bar.

Steve's face scrunched up, he was trying to ignore that part of it. "I'd rather just brush over that part of it."

"So brush over that part, and enjoy the Fourth of July party."

"I suppose so. Maybe with the right company, it might even be fun." With the level of tipsy Steve had going, he was smiling easily, and feeling no hesitation at being slightly flirty with a beautiful woman he liked. Sober he'd have been too nervous to talk like this to Darcy, or Peggy back in the day. When he did get going, he usually fumbled his words. Peggy had always seemed to roll her eyes, but also seemed to find it endearing. Meanwhile, Darcy usually smiled and giggled lightly, and would jump in sometimes, saying something silly, or changing topic, or simply finishing what he meant to be saying for him. Both methods had made him feel slightly less embarrassed at being completely inept at talking to women.

"That could probably be arranged." Darcy had thought she'd seen Thor pour Steve some of the Asgardian booze, so perhaps that actually had an effect on the super soldier system. Let him relax a little, because she definitely noticed that he was being a little more casual, and forward than he usually was. She liked it, but she liked him when he was tripping for the right word as well, it was cute. It was something that made him seem a little more human. Because physically he was pretty much perfection.

Even in his current state, a beautiful woman flirting back, it made him grin, and flush a little. His nerves were pretty loose right now, but they tickled him here and there, it was kind of exciting. "Yeah? That would be greatly appreciated. This place is pretty wild" The lounge had been decked out completely to have a forties club vibe, aside from it's location on the upper floors of the tower. Steve didn't really notice that though.

"Stark sure does go all out." Steve's mind was in the 1940s, but that made sense, he could see Howard throwing some kind of shindig like this.

"He sure does." Steve was finding himself leaning into her space, his arm resting along the bar, but his hand lightly curling around her arm. She made no move to suggest she disliked it, she kept leaning in when she spoke to him. Actually, because of her turning after he came up behind her, she'd sort of blocked his path. He'd have had to move the stool behind him, or her legs to leave, of course, he had no desire to leave. He liked the feeling of her calf lightly rubbing against the outside of his thigh.

"What are the things you like about the Fourth of July?" She figured perhaps they could play to those things.

"I always liked the parades, the fireworks, usually the weather was nice. When I was a kid, we had a neighbor who would slice up a bunch of watermelon and share it around with the whole block." Steve shrugged a little, he supposed he liked a lot about the holiday. He just didn't care much about it being his birthday. It was the birth of the nation, and that seemed more important to him.

"There might be some watermelon around. No parade, but I'm certain there will be fireworks later." That Asgardian alcohol, it definitely had his senses loose, as well as his self control, as the hand not on her arm came to rest on her knee. Granted he did it somewhat gingerly, but sober Steve never could have managed that move. When her ankle hooked softly around the back of his knee, he already thought he was seeing fireworks from the jolt of energy it sent through his body.

"I can probably wait for both, since I've found something, or rather someone, more interesting than either tonight." His voice was low, deep, and he spoke close to her ear.

Darcy was feeling that electricity surge through her body too. "How would you feel about having a go on the dance floor?"

"I still don't know how to dance." Despite the lack of accent, Steve was still in a hazy past.

"I can show you. We can try a slow one, all you have to do is sway. If eleven year olds at their first semi formal dance can do it, so can you." She giggled softly and gave his arm a squeeze. And it was firmer than she'd even imagined.

Somehow her lack of accent hadn't jarred him out of a haze of sort of believing she was Peggy. But the comment finally did. He hoped his momentary look of uncertainty was simply mistaken for his not being sure if he could manage dancing, which was also true. This wasn't 1940-something, it was the twenty-first century. And he wasn't whispering to Peggy, it was Darcy. Those nerves tickled him a little harder, even though he was a little tipsy. Tipsy Steve was brave enough to talk to Peggy, because he was fairly certain Peggy wanted him any which way. She'd agreed to go out with him, had kissed him. But Darcy, he hadn't been sure how she felt about him. If she just found him amusing, if she just liked the notion of Captain America. But now, it sure felt like she liked him. He'd been more forward given the alcohol and the haze that had let him think he was talking to Peggy, and Darcy had responded in kind to his advances. Steve took a breath and stared right into her eyes, "I can maybe manage a slow one, if you show me."

She smiled, no not smiled, lit up. Her eyes brightened, and those beautiful lips curved up. "I promise it'll be easy."

Darcy shifted to stand up and grabbed hold of his hand. A faster song was still playing, but the pattern of the night had been after a few fast songs, a slow one or two was mixed in for good measure. Steve wasn't about to complain about it not being slow just yet when she took hold of his hand and lead him to the darkish far corner. "At least everyone else won't see if I step on your toes."

"Hopefully you won't, but this seemed like a nice spot. I don't really need to be squeezed into the middle of that crowd either." Darcy could deal with crowds, but she preferred not to if she could avoid it. The dark corner wasn't just for Steve's benefit, but her own. She wasn't looking for anyone to notice them, she just wanted to dance with him. If she could have chosen an empty room, just the two of them, she would have. She wanted him to herself.

Steve smiled at her comment. "What do I do? Where?" Sober he'd have been way nervous. Buzzing, he was lightly nervous, but it was accompanied by a smile, and the ability to stare into her eyes. He had also perhaps spoken a little faster than normal, or than he meant to. She just giggled and took both his hands and set them just over her hips.

"It's really just swaying and turning in a slow circle." For the moment she put her hands to his sides and pressed softly one side then the other to encourage him to sway, shifting weight from one foot to the other, and she lead the slow turning. It really only took a few beats before Steve seemed to get it. It was pretty simple, most kids in middle school managed it. When he seemed to catch the sway, she moved her hands up to his shoulders and leaned in a little closer. When she did, she felt his hands shift to her back to hold her in closer. That made her smile, and she looked up at him. Neither seeming to care that the music was still a slightly faster beat than a sway, the slow song would come up eventually.

Steve had always been nervous about dancing, but this was much simpler a step than the ones back in the 1940s. He still wouldn't mind learning, he'd seen some couples tonight making the most of the largely old time music and putting the steps to it. It had been such it had helped to blur his senses earlier. But for now, this was good, he was getting to hold Darcy close, and he wasn't overly worried about stepping on her toes and ruining the moment. When she smiled up at him, Steve smiled back, soft and warm, his head leaning in a little, his nose brushing lightly against her cheek. She seemed to lean into the contact, and Steve felt his insides flutter.

The music changed, the up beat song finished and a slow song began. They swayed in sync, her body pressed against his. Darcy inhaled long and slow, nuzzling into Steve's neck, as his arms wrapped fully around her. Her right hand curled softly at the back of his neck, while the fingers on her other hand pressed firmly into his shoulder. Steve's nose nestled in her hair just above her ear.

Two slow songs played through, and they just swayed, holding each other close. Steve closed his eyes and just breathed her in for those several minutes. Darcy's eyes were only vaguely open, just enough to catch light through her eyelashes. For those two songs, nothing existed beyond the two of them swaying together. When the music shifted back to an upbeat tune, they didn't even notice. Not until someone bumped into Steve's shoulder.

"Good grief, get a room." Tony smirked as he kept moving when they both looked to find who had disturbed their little bubble.

Steve loosened his hold, but his hands still held softly to her back, giving Tony a glare. Darcy stuck her tongue out at Tony, and giggled softly after as she looked up at Steve. Once Tony had moved off enough she didn't feel like anyone was lurking or eavesdropping, she spoke, "Looks like you survived dancing, and my toes are unstepped on."

Everything about her response made Steve smile. They stopped swaying, but neither moved to step back, only loosened their hold in case the other wanted to move. "What would you like to do now?" Steve was prepared to follow Darcy anywhere.

"I think fireworks will be soon. We could stake out a good spot near the windows to watch them." She figured they could talk, just keep being close, while waiting for the fireworks show.

The giant grin and nodding pretty much made Steve's thoughts clear. He'd have followed her anywhere. Though he didn't move, he still had his arms around her, and the thought of letting go wasn't really on his mind. The buzz had lessened a little, but not so much as to restore him to his normal resolve, where in he could put mind over matter, or desire, or anything else usually, and go forth. He might not have been so fuzzy he wasn't sure of the year or who he was looking at, but he was fuzzy enough that his desires were still ruling him. For her part, Darcy was still hanging onto his shoulders with both hands, not in a big hurry to stop being so close to him. The fact she was lingering there sent a rush of tingles through Steve's body, reaching all the way to his toes. "I suppose we'll have to move to get there." Not that he moved anything, other than his head, to lean in closer to softly breath the words into her ear.

Darcy actually trembled. When she did, Steve instinctively held her a little tighter. She perhaps had a few dreams, and daydreams, that had involved Steve whispering things in her ear, but nothing prepared her for what that actually felt like. She giggled softly, burying her face in his shoulder for a long moment. He kissed her head and brushed a hand from the back of her head all the way down her back. Darcy hadn't drank that much, just enough to loosen her responses to the mass of stimuli that was Steve Rogers. After a deep breath she mustered, "I suppose so."

Usually Darcy was all snark and casually unaffected by the crazy shit around her. Even in previous encounters with Steve, she'd managed to keep her senses. But being this close to him, feeling him holding her close and nuzzling his nose into her hair, and with a light buzz, it was tearing down any defenses she had against handing her heart over to someone. Still, she moved first, shifting and pulling away. Steve let her move, but locked one arm around her waist.

They weaved their way across the busy room to the windows. Steve let go only long enough to pull a big, comfy armchair up to the windows and pull her down to sit with him. Darcy had not prepared for sitting on Steve's lap tonight. She hadn't sat on anyone's lap in a while, it surprised her. The soft kiss he placed on her shoulder, had her body relaxing back into him though. She really had no idea what was happening, but she liked it, and was lubricated with just enough alcohol to lean into the sensation rather than question it too much in her head. Steve was still clearly loose enough to be making moves he wouldn't have otherwise dared, but it was faded just enough, he was surprised afterwards at what he'd just done. He was pleasantly surprising himself a lot, given how well Darcy seemed to be responding. The chaos of the party was all but lost behind them, as they looked out over the city lights. "I've liked you for a while now, Darcy. I can hardly believe how nice this night is turning out to be, and it's entirely because I'm with you."

She blushed for sure, and smiled while trying to snuggle into him more. "I like you too, Steve. Have for a while. I wasn't sure you felt the same though. I mean, you're Captain America after all."

"I'm not. I mean, I am, but I'm not. Or that's not all I am." Steve hadn't stumbled on his words until that, tonight.

"I know, but you are. And I'm just," Darcy shrugged, "just me."

Steve's brow furrowed suddenly. "Well then 'just you' is pretty amazing. You have a quality that I've only ever found in one other woman. And that was back in 1945."

"Really?"

Steve nodded, pondering how to say this. He felt like he had to be totally honest about everything, and that included his being a little bleary earlier and thinking he was talking to Peggy when he first walked up to her. He didn't want there to be anything hazy between them if they were going forward from here. But it didn't stop him from being scared at how she might take it. "Honestly, and I hope you listen to everything here, I drank a lot of Thor's ale or whatever that stuff is and with the theme, when I first walked up to you tonight, I kind of was floating in a past time, and thought for a little bit you were her."

He felt her shift, she didn't get up, but she shifted to look at him more straight on, and he could see a question in her eyes, though it wasn't quite getting to her lips. So Steve continued, "you look a little like her. She even once wore a red dress not entirely unlike the one you're wearing. Thing was, she'd kissed me once, and we'd planned to go on a date, though we never got to actually doing that. Point being, I knew she reciprocated how I felt about her. So I was able to talk to her that way. I'm not sure I would have been so bold with you, if I hadn't been a little fuzzy, because I wasn't sure how you felt about me. But I'm really glad for it, because I've wanted to tell you how beautiful you are, Darcy. And how much I liked you. How kind and funny and smart you are. I just wanted to not have anything at all dishonest out there between us. You are amazing."

Darcy took a deep breath, from someone less earnest, she might have gotten flustered, even huffed off, especially when she was younger. But looking in his eyes, it was hard to see anything but genuine sincerity and desire. "Who was this woman I remind you of?" She'd read and heard bits about the wartime efforts of Captain America and some of the people around him in history classes, and out of curiosity, but she didn't know everything, and she didn't presume anything.

"Her name was Peggy. She-"

"Do you mean Peggy Carter? I've read about her."

"Yes," Steve couldn't help but smile.

Darcy laughed softly, "she sounded like she was complete awesome badass. I remind you of her?" If so, she was taking that as a massive compliment.

Steve chuckled, his grin growing, "yes. In many ways, including the badass thing." He chuckled while saying that, but her sass, and straight forward manner in most times, had definitely seemed Peggy-like. "Maybe I have a type."

"I'm taking that as a compliment, and I'm glad I'm that type then."

"It might be a type that's only born once a generation." The way he said that, while pulling her closer and sinking his face into the back of her neck, made Darcy shiver. Her hands slid down his arms and tried to make his arms hug her a little tighter. He complied instantly.

They weren't sure how long they sat like that before the first boom alerted them to the start of the fireworks display. They looked at each other first, before settling in to watch the fireworks show. Steve wore a lazy smile, and Darcy appeared blissfully content. Even though there were a lot of people crowded about by the windows once the fireworks started, they still felt as though they were in their own little world. Once the display was over though, they didn't want to simply feel like they were the only ones in the room, they wanted to be the only ones in the room. Darcy snagged them some watermelon slices on the way out, which they ate in the elevator on the way to Steve's room.

Darcy was fully savoring her watermelon. Was there any other way to eat watermelon? So of course she managed to drip a little juice on her chest. It slid right for her cleavage. "Of course." Her hand moved to try to at least stop some of it, but Steve grabbed her hand and leaned in, right to her cleavage, dragging his tongue up the trail the watermelon juice had blazed down her skin. She gasped the second his tongue touched her skin and grabbed his arm.

Only as Steve pulled back did he seem to fully register what he'd just done, completely without thinking. That Asgardian ale sure hung in there despite his metabolism, and he'd drank quite a bit of it, before getting fuzzy enough to forget being annoyed with the party, and for a little while think he was chatting up Peggy back in the day. "Sorry, I, I didn't-"

"Don't apologize, just give me more." That lick had taken care of the wet from the watermelon on her chest, but had created some wet elsewhere. Steve grinned before leaning in. She met him halfway. The kiss was slow and deep, he pulled her close with one arm, the other tried not to get watermelon on her dress.

Her free hand curled over his shoulder as their bodies pressed close. They may have continued that way for some time more, if not for the ping when the elevator doors opened. Steve didn’t let go, he simply pulled Darcy along with him. The trip down the hall to his room was largely a blur to her, too busy giggling and being wonderfully stunned by his bold maneuvers.

Once inside his room, he quickly stepped away and disposed of the watermelon rinds. When he turned back to face her, Steve smiled. “You are actually in my room.”

Darcy giggled again, “looks like it, Soldier.”

“How fast are things supposed to move these days? I mean, if I also want to have a proper relationship with you as well.” Steve didn’t want a one night stand, he really liked Darcy, he did believe she was that second chance, that right woman. But that Asgardian whatever paired with the sight of her in his room, it had his body humming on a level he had never experienced before.

“If this is an official thing now, we can go as fast or slow as you like. I like you a lot, I want you. We-” Steve closed the couple feet that had been between them, and pulled her into another kiss, cutting her off as she spoke, hard and fast. Steve may not have had loads of experience, but he caught on fast, and had learned enough through observing others to have a few ideas about how to really kiss a lady. Darcy was stunned in the best way, her lips matching his every move, her fingers digging into his shoulders in an attempt to get him closer.

Her hands then moved down his chest between them and tried to unbutton his uniform jacket. Once he realized her aim, he quickly helped shrug it off, tossing it gently over a chair. It was his uniform, it had to be treated kindly at least, he had to pull out of the kiss to do so, and he wanted to say something, “we are officially a couple then, right? You're my girl?” Something inside him had to be one hundred percent clear on the matter.

The bright, hopeful, yet questioning look in his eyes melted her heart even further. “Yes. Now what are you going to do about it?” She grinned, eyebrows jumping a moment.

Steve loosened his tie and discarded it, then unbuttoned and peeled off his shirt, tossing it to the chair, the undershirt as well. Darcy’s eyes widened as her gaze took him in, appreciating every ripple his torso had to offer. "Good?" he actually looked a tad nervous.

"Even in my dreams you didn't look this good, how is that possible?" Darcy laughed at herself, before reaching to try to get a hold of the zipper to her dress. Steve had to take a moment to laugh, but as soon as he saw her reaching, he stepped closer and carefully eased her zipper down.

"You had dreams about me?" Darcy had made many appearances in his dreams. Dreams of a variety of natures, from simply sitting around near her, probably a boring dream for some, but he just loved seeing her in his dreams, even the simple ones. Ranging to, yes, some very dirty, pornographic, very un-Captain America like dreams. Hearing that he'd featured in her dreams excited him more than he would have expected, but then he'd never really considered if she'd ever dreamed of him. He didn't really think she'd have thought much of him when he wasn't around. Darcy simply nodded softly in response to his question.

As her dress dropped to the floor, Steve inhaled, and held onto that breath for a solid minute before exhaling. Not just a woman, one of the most magnificent women he'd ever laid eyes on, in her underwear, in his room. He was trying to keep a hold of himself. The smooth, black, lace trim, matched bra and panties. It also took Steve a solid minute to get his eyes back on her face, and his cheeks were red well before they got there. She was smiling so bright, her eyes lit up. The feeling of him looking her over was shockingly intoxicating, her hands brushed down her own body, shoulders to thighs, running over her breasts and stomach along the way. Darcy hadn't even thought about the action. She blamed the look on his face entirely for her actions, which in turn caused another hitch in his breath, and the completely obscene way he licked his lips and then rubbed them together.

Darcy stepped out of her shoes and grabbed him by the belt loops and pulled him closer, unbuttoning and unzipping as Steve's hands cradled her face and pulled her into another kiss. The kiss had her whole body humming, perhaps even more as he kicked off not only shoes and pants, but socks without ever breaking the kiss. All he did was pull one of his two hands from her face. She could already feel all the heat coming off his body, but as he stepped a little closer, it only turned that humming sensation into a full on electric tingling feeling that was taking over every inch of her body. The kiss only broke when Darcy actually reached out and put her hands on his sides, Steve gasped and enveloped her in his arms. The sensation of her skin on his was like nothing else for Steve. He had her held tight to his body, his face in the crook of her neck, "sorry, a moment, I promise, and we can keep going."

Her arms slid around his back, "I'm not complaining about this, take all the time you want." Of course she wanted to keep kissing him and see where this near nakedness took them. But, given that near nakedness thing, it was feeling pretty sensational just having her body pressed up against his. And something in the strong way he held her, while also burying his face in her hair, like he needed some kind of comfort, had Darcy's legs feeling a little like jello, so it was probably good he was practically holding her up already. Steve felt like she was holding him up at the same moment. He felt like if he let go, he'd have simply collapsed to the floor, and it was actually a sensation that he was enjoying. It was powerful, and almost overwhelming, but he also hadn't felt so alive in ages.

Steve regained just enough sense to sway them toward the bedroom, keeping her held close against his body, much like the way they'd danced earlier. It made her smile and giggle just a tiny bit. "I know there's no music, but I was hoping to dance you to the bed."

"That sounds very good to me. You've got me totally swept off my feet at this point, so you can pretty much do whatever you like with me." His head lifted enough to catch eyes with her as she started to speak and it was too good to look away.

"I promise not to take too much advantage of that. And feel free to tell me what to do to make you happy." That sincerity again in his eyes. Darcy could have drowned herself in that look.

She also couldn't help responding a bit playfully, "The Captain takes orders?"

"Every good soldier has to know how. As long as I had faith in the officer giving the orders, I've never had a problem following a command." She slid her fingertips down his back, his spine straightened as that tingling sensation ran down it in time with her touch before scattering all across his body. They crossed into the bedroom and Steve hit the lights on dim.

"I didn't think boxer briefs were historically accurate to the 1940s." A half crooked grin played on Darcy's lips as they swayed close to the bed.

"They aren't, but I am." Steve grinned, it sounded true and maybe a little dirty the way he said it, which made Darcy 'mmm' and rub her lips together. One of his hands moved up to her cheek and his expression got softer, and perhaps serious or nervous, both even. "I haven't actually ever done this before."

Darcy wasn't totally sure what this he meant. "What part?"

"Any part, anything other than kissing a woman." Steve admitted, slowly and softly, looking down a little. His fingertips pressed a little firmer to her back, but the rest of his hold went looser.

"That's okay. You're pretty good at the kissing, so we can work from there. We are together now, so we can try any of the basics that you want. There's some maybe wilder things in sex that maybe weren't popular back then, we can deal with any of those later. Tell me what you'd like to do, and we can see about doing it. Because you seem to be doing just fine so far." Darcy smiled softly. She felt the shift in how he held her, and made a point of keeping him close and holding him a little tighter even, her arms holding a little closer around his back.

"It doesn't bother you? Or make me strange?" Steve managed to look into her eyes again, feeling her keeping him close.

"No, everyone runs at their own pace. There's no right or wrong. The only thing that makes me feel is special, that you want to do any of those things with me. I wish I could say the same of myself, actually. Because some of the guys in my past were not all that special." Darcy wasn't bothered that he didn't have experience, though it made her a little nervous of what he might think of her experience. Not that she'd been with tons of guys. She was under double digits. With most modern guys, it didn't seem like that much, but with Steve, it might seem like a lot.

"I'm sorry your past relationships didn't treat you right. I promise to do better." Steve didn't know if he knew what to do, but maybe if he just watched her for cues, both in sex and in the rest of the relationship, then he'd figure out how to do it right.

"I love how totally sincere and genuine that is. I feel like that's hard to find these days." Steve smiled softly at that, wanting to pull her closer, but there wasn't much closer to get, not as they were anyhow.

"That Asgardian drink sure has kick. I can't tell if it's still that, or you that's making me feel all fuzzy and swirling ideas in my head." Maybe it was both, but Steve had images in his head of things he'd dreamed about doing with her, from the mundane to the naked. He could definitely wait on some of the mundane things. Maybe they could try walks and couch cuddling tomorrow. But she was half naked in front of him, and he couldn't stop thinking about what totally naked looked like.

"Fuzzy like you want to slow down and stop here? Or..." She kind of dragged it out.

"No," and he answered quickly. "I was kind of wondering, about the full naked. If you're willing. Just fuzzy from all the different things I'm feeling and imagining."

Darcy smiled and giggled, "I hope they're all good things a least. And I'm willing." She reached and popped the hooks on her bra, she slowly slid it off, as Steve gave her only as much room as she absolutely needed to take to remove it, curling her arm and hand over her breasts, of course plenty spilled out around the edges. She tossed the bra away by the strap. Then moved her arm and pressed her breasts into his upper abdomen. She felt him intake a sharp breath and tense a moment before relaxing, his gaze drifting down between them.

"They're all good things, to me." Steve's hands moved down her back and onto the soft curve of her ass, his hands squeezed softly and then pulled her to him. When he did, Darcy felt a very decided bulge brush against her belly. She 'mmm'ed softly as he groaned a little.

"I'm willing to do a number of things to help you out with that." Darcy gently wiggled herself against him, making Steve groan again. He then swayed them two more steps and leaned her to the bed, slow and easy, in case she changed her mind. Darcy was not changing her mind. Finding herself on her back on the bed, with Steve hovering over her, her only problem was letting him take his time. Because she was ready to just jump his bones.

Steve leaned in, his lips made contact with hers, moving slow and easy, then wandering across her cheek, leaving her lips aching for more. Darcy could handle it though, especially if he was going to use those lips all across her body. He wasn't rushing it, letting his lips linger over her soft flesh, finding spots he especially loved, just below her ear, all along her collar bone, down the center of her chest. He paused there a moment to admire her, his hands slowly moving to touch. Steve made a glance to her eyes, double checking she was letting him do this. She just smiled warm and soft when he did. He loved the way her smile could make him feel like she'd wrapped him in a warm blanket. The first touch of his hands was light, cautious, but she kept smiling like that, and he smoothed his hands over her and cupped, the squeezed. When she hummed softly, he smiled, letting his fingers take their time, brushing, squeezing, and special time was spent feeling her nipples which hardened ever so quickly at his touch and the almost silky soft, pale pink circles around her nipples. His fingers almost couldn't stop stroking over them. The way she kept making soft little 'mmm'ing sounds and sighing soft and happy, kept him going a while. She'd watched him a bit, before resting her head back and just taking in the sensations.

It was then he braved a move, his lips gently brushed together over the pale pink wonderfulness of her areola, and Darcy's smooth breathing caught, her hand slid up from his shoulder into his hair, and she was looking at him again, want in her eyes. Steve almost trembled at how much he loved that look. His lips repeated, and slowly moved again, massaging her nipple. Both hands and lips worked all over her breasts and down over her abdomen, for what felt like quite some time. The intensity of the sounds she made growing as he went, as his lips and hands increased their intensity as well. He detoured to her arms a few times, lips and fingers, finding she giggled softly when his fingers touched part of her wrists with a feather soft brush.

Finally coming to rest at the waist of her panties, his lips teasing over her belly. She was so often a little conscious of her body, but he'd so thoroughly worshiped, every inch of her soft flesh, she wasn't even thinking about it any longer. Steve's fingers curled into the sides of her panties and slowly wiggled them down. She shifted, lifting her hips to help him. Steve stared for a solid minute, wide eyed with a look of complete wonder, before his fingers softly trailed over the short trimmed hair over her mound and she gently wiggled under the touch. He looked up, checking that was a good wiggle and not something to be concerned with. The loving and wanting in her eyes encouraged him to proceed. Darcy's fingers still in Steve's hair, massaging his head, making him 'mmm' softly as he shifted slightly, and pressed a soft kiss to her mound then just below her mound. Darcy went from soft humming sounds to soft moaning. Just the light brush of his lips at the top of her pussy had her body a rush with tingles.

Steve loved that reaction, it made him feel warm all over. Her legs softly spread as well, as if inviting him to explore. He couldn't help letting his fingers slide around ever little fold, as if he were memorizing the exact contours of her pussy. She trembled softly as he did. When he looked up, she was watching him, intensity and passion just emanating from her eyes. It was a sensation that felt as thought it crawled through into his very bones. Steve wanted to be watching her face, but he also wanted to just stare at her body. He went back and forth. His lips moved slow on her pussy, mixing between soft brushes of his lips, and parting his lips to close together around a bit of her moist flesh. Steve 'mmm'ed softly as he went, she tasted good, a little sweet even. The more he kissed, the wetter she got, and he would try to lick up every bit. Darcy was moaning softly, he was kind of meandering around down there, she suspected because he was exploring, not just for her, but for himself. It was actually something she'd never felt before. Guys got down there, they usually just went right to it making her come and then moved along. But Steve was getting intimately involved with her pussy. It was slow enough she wasn't on edge the whole time, but her arousal was growing bit by bit. At some point she did hope he'd dive in harder, let her build to that peak, but she wasn't in a hurry. She liked his exploring, it felt amazing.

The exploration perhaps was a bit self serving, Steve really wanted to just feel her, he was fascinated, watching as her pussy lips glistened more with fresh wetness, and seeing her muscles clench. He was finally drawn to dipping his finger inside her to feel what that clenching muscle felt like, and he was met with her hips rocking, trying to push herself down his finger. He looked up at her, an almost desperate look to her. Steve then shifted a second finger, watching her as he did, Darcy nodded, and he slid both fingers in, she moaned. He'd been paying attention as he went to subtle changes in her breath, and the sounds she made. He didn't want to make her wait if she needed some release, so he did his best, and hoped she would be pleased. Sliding in and out slow and steady with his fingers a few times before increasing his tempo, and putting his lips over her clit to give a little rub and suck with his lips and tongue. After all that slow build, the marked increase in quantity and pace of stimulation shot her right over the edge. Darcy's eyes closed and her hips rocked into him, shoving herself into his face, but Steve didn't mind, he kept going as she came. It felt like a long orgasm, her fingers clutching his hair and his shoulder. When she fully peaked, Steve slowed, but continued a very slow sliding within her and a tender kissing of her pussy, his focus not necessarily over her clit.

Catching her breath, Darcy stared at Steve, she wanted to just wrap herself around him and stay that way as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her and licked them, and her pussy clean. She also wanted to slid herself all over him. Taste his body, and that was her plan. He kissed back up her body to claim her lips again. Darcy giggled softly, tasting herself all over him. Steve pulled back with a questioning look, "what?"

"I can taste myself all over you." She wasn't sure why it was making her giggle, maybe she just liked that he tasted of her, because she loved what he'd just done.

Steve chuckled softly, "well, I should think so. I was just tasting you. It's pretty damn delicious."

Darcy giggled again until Steve's lips caught her bottom lip, and they spent the next little while kissing. Tongue flicking out, mouths opening, going deeper. She finally pulled back her lips, and nudged him to roll over. He didn't move. "It is my turn now, get on your back, Soldier."

Steve grinned with a crook of his eyebrow. "Yes, ma'm." He rolled onto his back and Darcy followed, straddling him. She started with his lips, and moved down over his neck. Her fingers brushed at his skin, along the sides of his chest, along his biceps, over his shoulders.

The feeling of her fingers and lips on his skin very quickly shifted his sensations from tingling to full electric charge. Steve had excellent control though, he was going to make it last. Because he wanted to just soak in the feeling of her all over his skin. Darcy's lips moved over his chest, taking time to tease around his nipples, earning some wonderfully trembling groans from him. Again, Steve wanted to watch her, but this time, the sensations running through his body, looping around inside him, like they were bursting to get out, but he didn't want them to yet, had his concentration divided, and his head back and eyes closed half the time trying to hold on. He did not want to come before she even touched his penis. She perhaps wasn't quite as slow and meandering as Steve had been, but she took her time touching and tasting his skin. Making her way down his body, running her tongue over every single little ridge in his abdomen, feeling his muscles squeeze and twitch and release under her touch.

When she reached his groin, she brushed her fingers over the modest little patch of hair he had. Steve wasn't a particularly hairy fellow it seemed. His groan trembled, which sent tingles down her spine. The fingers on her right hand ever so softly glided up the underside of his cock. Steve's hands flew off her to the bed, clutching the bedding so tight, he hoped he didn't rip it. He'd wanted to hold onto her, maintain contact, but that sensation was so intense, he was a little worried he'd have squeezed her too tight. He hoped that wouldn't continue being true, but this was the first time.

Darcy didn't make any big moves, she had a feeling he was pretty well stimulated as it was. So she just slipped her lips around the head of his cock and softly slid her tongue around him and massaged with her lips and gently stroked the rest of him with her hand. Steve's groan went long and deep, and then cut out as he edged to the peak and went over. Coming in her mouth, his hips thrusting a few times of their own accord. It was a minute before his brain caught back up with him and looked to see if she was okay, if that had bothered her. When he looked, Darcy was swallowing him down and then smiled from her eyes as her lips were still softly sucking at the tip of his cock before they pulled away. Steve watched her every movement as she pressed up and crawled her way up his body. She stopped, hands and knees over him, looking down, her hair falling into his face. He chuckled, brushing her hair aside, and sliding his hand into her hair to pull her head down to him. His other hand had reached for her side and likewise, pulled her down. He pulled gently, but Darcy wasn't about to resist. 

At first she actually tried to support herself a little, she usually had with past boyfriends, after having a couple complain about her being too heavy when she laid completely on them, especially when they were tired. But as she kissed Steve, she felt him pulling her closer, his arm curling around her back and pressing her firmly to his body. She let her arms go, her hands sliding up and down his sides, before one hand snaked back up and into his hair.

The kiss broke off so they could catch their breaths. Darcy shifted to hold herself up again and Steve looked at her, a kind of sad pout on his face. "Did you want me to scoot off?"

"No. I don't want you to move at all. Though I suppose we could get under the covers and then you could lay on me." Steve brushed his fingers over her cheek. "I am going to have to thank Thor for bringing that, whatever that was from Asgard, and pouring me drink after drink."

"It did make you think I was someone else for a while though." Darcy smiled, she thought it was kind of a funny story they had for how they got together.

"I'm still sorry about that, but also not. Because without it, and without, for a bit, thinking you were Peggy, I wouldn't have had the nerve to come talk to you that way. Even though I have desperately wanted to for ages." Steve leaned his head up to softly kiss her.

She smiled even more after the kiss, "I know. I'm not sorry about it either. I'm glad for whatever happened that got you to let me know you liked me, because I had liked you too, but I wasn't sure how you felt. I'd love to get under the covers with you and lay anyway is comfortable for you."

Steve shifted, and Darcy moved with him, to get them both under the covers, in his bed. "I'm happy to curl up with you any way you like. But I'd love if you laid on top of me again. It feels very good. All that soft, warm skin of yours. And I feel really safe and comforted that way."

Darcy's smile went soft and warm, she laid back down on him and nuzzled into his neck. "I kind of love that I somehow make you feel safe." She wasn't sure how, but she liked the idea.

"You comfort me in ways I'm not even sure I can put into words. If I find some though, I'll tell you. But know that you do. And it's something I'm not sure I've felt since I was a child when my mom would hold me. It's like an emotional safety, I think is the best way I can put it." As he spoke, Darcy had lifted her head again to look him in the eyes. His eyes read so open and sincere.

"Thank you. I don't think I've ever been that to anyone, and I'm glad I can give that to you. That there's something I can offer you. I feel safe with you too. You're so sincere and kind, in ways I haven't experienced in the past." His lips reached for hers again. They let the kiss linger, their lips moving slowly together.

After a bit, they settled in, Steve's arms wrapped tight and fully around Darcy, keeping her close to his body. She nuzzled in and fell asleep with him.


End file.
